This invention relates to a squeezing device and is particularly concerned with a device for squeezing deformable tubes having a neck and containing material to be dispensed.
A frequently encountered problem with such tubes, e.g. toothpaste tubes, is that they are squeezed in such a fashion that only a portion of the contents are dispensed, the remainder being thrown away with a mangled tube. This invention seeks to overcome this problem.